Rockstar Love
by AYUMU10
Summary: He ate the cake & sexily ran his tongue over his lip. I felt sorry for the cake to go down in that jerk’s mouth.“Yo, Polka.” I reddened at what he meant by Polka. God, why didn’t you give me power to teleport during times like this?
1. Main Characters

AYUMU10: I recently edited this...

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**---x---**

**Rockstar Love Chapter 1**

**By: AYUMU10**

**Last edited: 08/29/09**

_---I did not plagiarized this incase someone has the same story or plot for that matter---_

**---x---**

"EVERYONE, PLEASE WELCOME MIKAN SAKURA WITH HER NEW HIT SINGLE!" The host Miyakada Mitsuki exited the stage as the lights started to dim and smokescreens of black and pink arose.

_--inhales and exhales—Gambatte(good luck) Mikan!_

As an introduction, Mikan Sakura is a new 'upcoming' rockstar who at the age of 18 debuted her first single album which nearly topped at Nihonggo's Pop Song charts_(A/N: I made that up so don't get surprised if I'm wrong or something. I actually detest music.) _Most of her songs were inspired by her friends since she haven't experienced _koi(love)_ yet. She's the adopted sister slash bestfriend of Hotaru since her parents died in a plane crash when she was three and her jii-chan died when she was 7.

-

"Good evening everyone! .. Roooock!" The coliseum echoed with different tones and accents with every single person shouting 'yes'. She tapped her foot at the beat of the music; holding her black-colored guitar with Sakura flowers surrounding the bridge close to her. She smiled at the memory, it was like it happened only yesterday, it was still crystal clear.

_She went to Italy to visit the Italian Grim Brothers and look at their creations. The Italian Grim Brothers are different from the infamous Grim Brothers who write Fairytales, they, instead make instruments for famous musicians. Their works are famous in almost every country._

_She was walking on the streets finding something that she could bring home at the same time finding the address of the Grim Brothers when she saw a man arguing with a Japanese like herself. Obviously, they can't get what the other is saying._

"_Good sir, I'm sorry. I really didn't bump you on purpose"_

"_bumpu bumpu!(bump, bump?!) Yaro!(bastard!)"_

_The italian sent a questioning look at him. –sigh—Mikan talked to the Japanese about what the Italian ment and he mumbled an apology to the Italian and thanked Mikan. He hurriedly walked out of the scene but not before gettting an autograph from Mikan._

"_Gomene, Italiano-san.—he faced Mikan—Domo arigato Sakura-san. Ja!"_

"_Thank you mademoiselle. Say, are you related to Sakura Mikan, the singer?" He asked in his heavy Italiano accent which was kinda cute for Mikan._

"_Yes, I'm actually Mikan. I'm looking for the house of the Italian Grim Brothers. Do you perhaps know where they live?" She said in perfect english._

"_Let me repay you for your kindness" The Italian, which turned out to be one of the Italian Grim Brothers, Giuseppe Zanotti._

_I guess, only a few people have pure hearts these days._

**x-----x**

**Play: Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne**

**x-----x**

"Kakuii!"

"Kyaa!"

"Mikan-sama!"

"Marry me!"

"Be my girlfriend!"

"What's your number!"

"Please go on a date with me!"

Loud applauses filled the air as the performance was at its peak. Fans shouting different things and raising their banners to be recognized. Miyakada Mitsuki came on stage and announced that the next song would be Mikan's Finale. He cheekily laughed as he came down stage, hearing groans from the audience surely were amusing.

**x-----x**

**Play: Endless Story by Yuna Ito**

**x-----x**

Mikan finished her performance with a high jump. "Thank you everyone for coming tonight. Unfortunately this concert ends here" She flashed them one of her smiles as she faded into darkness. Hearing the audience still shouting 'ENCORE' again and again, she smiled at herself.

--Backstage—

"That was fantastic Mikan!" Serina congratulated as she handed Mikan a bottle of water. PS. It's not cold. She turned and sat down on the opposite side of Serina, her manager.

"Any news?" Mikan asked as she parted her lips with the bottle for a second then started chugging it again. She was thirsty, what can she do?

"Well, I think I have one..." Serina said as she got a stack of paper and placed it in the table, no scratch that _dumped _might've been a better term for it. It earned a loud groan from Mikan who nearly choked from her drink.

"You could've put the papers gently you know"

"If I put it gently, it wouldn't be as amusing as it was..., would it?" She chuckled and continued to find the right paper. "Bullocks! It was here all along. *cough, cough* You were invited by Lindtt to endorse their new Valentine's special choco. Accept or Decline?"

"Oh, and its also with Natsume Hyuuga, an upcoming rockstar like yourself."

"He's like the numero uno of everything you'd compete for, he won the most hottest man of asia since the start of his career, the heir to the Hyuuga Corp..." Serena started blabbing which was heard in deaf ears.

"What's with that Natsume Hyuuga anyway...?" Mikan said as she looked so bored and like it was an everyday thing but she knew it wasn't.

-

--In another coliseum nearby--

"Oi, this is my song for tonight." He looked at the audience then at his guitar –black colored with fire surrounding the bridge, like Mikan. It was given by Maximillio Giuseppe as a gift –he was a fan.

"_Kyaa!"_

"_Natsume-sama Marry me!"_

"_Your soo hot!"_

"_Be my boyfriend!"_

"_What's your number!"_

"_Please go on a date with me!"_

"Marry me!" One of the girls shouted. Too bad for her, it'll remain a dream..._forever._ Oh, I forgot to tell you, it was lead by the infamous, Sumire Shouda.

"Seaweed, tell your girls to shut the hell up" Natsume muttered on mic as he sent a glare to _permy...err Sumire._

"Kyaa! Natsume-sama called me!" She bragged.

"No, he just acknowledged that your a _human seaweed._"

**x-----x**

**Play: Wish by Arashi**

**x-----x**

"_Kyaa!"_

"_Natsume-sama Marry me!"_

"_Your soo hot!"_

"_Be my boyfriend!"_

"_What's your number!"_

"_Please go on a date with me!"_

"Oi, this'll be my last song." He said in a bored-like tone. Yet it was still cool for the fans. And with a loud strum from his electric guitar, his song started.

**x-----x**

**ARASHI by Arashi**

**x-----x**

"_Kyaa!"_

"_Your soo hot!"_

"_Please go on a date with me!"_

Almost every girl present were shouting _kyaa!. _Yes, he had that aura, an aura that makes you like him. _Better yet love him._

--Backstage—

"News." Natsume ordered as he lay on the couch, trying to get himself out of his boredom.

"Well, will accept a commercial with Mikan Sakura for Lindtt's Valentine's special" He chuckled as Natsume eyed the blondie. "The other party accepted. I just got a call a moment ago"

"Naru, are you perhaps acquainted with Sakura or her manager?" Narumi flushed a shade of red.

_Guess that answers my question. This'll be fun, atleast it'll help me get out of my bored state._

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Anyways, read and review!**

**PS. Press the rectangular button below this if you wish to send me your regards or comment. It doesn't change anything if you're registered or not.**


	2. Impression

**Author's Note: I made the wrong title on the first chapter!!**

**Ehehe gomene anyways feel free to give me ideas because I always run out of it...I'm so forgetful that's why!!**

**For the people who don't like me because I put too much author's note: Uhhm I'll try to lessen it this time...It's just That I can't stop myself from doing so...(Crazy)**

**---x---**

**Rockstar Love Chapter 2**

**By: AYUMU10**

**Last edited: 09/21/09**

_---I did not plagiarized this incase someone has the same story or plot for that matter---_

**---x---**

_It is impossible to change your basic characteristics_

_--Chinese Proverbs_

**---x---**

"_Hi, I'm...__will you play with me?"An auburn-haired girl introduced to a boy whom she found sleeping under a honestly can't remember the girl's name._

_The boy ignored the girl and her question. It __was summer and the weather was fair—a nice time to be playing outside. The adults were having tea, the women gossiping as usal and the men talking about future plans._

"_What are you reading?"_

'_Annoying brat' He thought._

"_What are you reading?" The girl asked for the fifth time, still, she didn't get an answer. Sure she was annoyed __**like hell**__, but she tried to control her temper—which she did successfully. It was such a lovely day to play but why won't the boy play with her? She wondered. She shrugged at the thought and tried talking to him as if he was answering._

"_Today is soo lovely. I hope everyday is like this, I hate rainy days since they sometimes have thunders, you just have to hate them don't you?" She paused, and took a sharp intake of breath. "You don't have to answer, I know you can't speak but will you be willing to be friends with me?"_

_He was flabbergasted. What did she think of him?a mute?He was the one at fault that she thought he was he only answered her questions. He looked at her—she was staring at the horizon. She was amusing. He smirked at her._

"_baka"_

_-_

_-_

_...RING! ...RING! ...RING! ..._

"_Stupid alarm clock..."_ Natsume cursed as he turned the alarm off. He dro_w_sily got out of bed and went to bath, after he got dressed he proceeded downstairs to cook breakfast. And yes, he can cook, do laudry and other household chores. He wouldn't want people snooping around his things, so he made a certain promise with himself which was: **Maids are no no's**

"_Who was that girl in my dreams?"_ Natsume pondered on as he cooked his breakfast. He came back to his senses when he smelled something burning—which was, unfortunately, his supposed-to-be breakfast. He turned the stove off and threw the burnt breakfast in the trash. He went to the phonebook and ordered some chinese cuisine. While his breakfast is yet to come, he decided to watch TV.

"—_found an endangered frog specie on the mountains of—"_

Next.

"—_come on Scooby-doo, where are you? We've got work to do now—"_

To hell with Scooby-doo.

"—_And for our entertainment news, Mikan Sakura—"_

Next. Wait, what? Did it just say Mikan Sakura?

Back.

"_Mikan Sakura's new album is still rising from tenth place to seventh and is still rising."_

So, that's Mikan Sakura. Not bad.

Ting dong ding! Ting dong ding!

He lazily stood up from the couch, he looked at the camera _if it really was_ the delivery guy. Who knows if the fangirls already found his place, the would be bad. He opened the door, got the delivery and gave the money to the guy. After he ate a good breakfast, his eyes drooped little by little until unconciousness got the better of him.

-

_And that's what happened before Narumi came._

_-_

Ting Dong Ding! Ring! Ting Dong Ding! Ring! The phone and the bell sounded all at once. His eyes shot open as he searched the sofa for his phone—which he found without further ado.

Narumi.

_Go to hell with scoobie, blondie._

Sigh. He went to the door and looked at the cam—only to see Narumi's eye looking closely at the thing. He opened the door, and there he was--his ultimate nightmare, his usual smile turned upside down.

Not a word was spoken yet he was forcefully dragged out from **his own appartment**. _His own appartment!_ imagine that. He was very _damned_ pissed, his eyes sending daggers on his back.

If looks could kill? He'd be dead.

Yes, if only looks could kill, he wished.

The car zoomed past almost every car on the road, if he never knew better...he'd think he was a reckless driver.

He looked at the window the whole ride, they passed a red light.

Wait. A red light? It'd be a miracle if a police don't chase them. They arrived at the studio safely, yet barely.

He looked at his watch. _Damn._

_-_

**They were 5 minutes early!**

**-**

"Naru, did you even know that we're 5 minutes early?" Sarcasm evident on his voice as glare was in his flaming red eyes.

"They do say the early bird gets the worm" He skipped happily away, knowing Natsume's limit.

Yet again, he was right. The moment Narumi was out of sight, he released his anger by...punching the wall. It left a dent but no worry, he can always pay for it. _Caching! Caching!_

_Vengeance is just around the corner Narumi. _He glared at nowhere in particular with one person on his mind.

-

**After 3 minutes...**

**-**

He heard soft clicking of shoes or were those sandals? Obviously those aren't Narumi's. He looked up and saw a woman on her thirties walk up to him.

"Hi! You're Natsume right? Where's Narumi?"

He heard footsteps skipping, he had a good guess to who those was. Narumi, who else?

"Serina!"

"Shashiburi Naru!"

He sighed, they completely, utterly forgot about his presence. After awhile of talking, Narumi brought up 'the subject'. "By the way Serina, where's Mikan?"

"I don't know, I know she's quite tardy but she should've been here right now. I messaged her phone before I went here."

Thud. Thud. Thud.

Lighter footsteps were heard but louder than the last two. Three heads whipped to the direction of sound. A breathless girl came into view and he knew too well who she was. It was **Mikan Sakura, positively.**

"Mikan you're late!"

"ehehe...gomen gomen"

"Mikan Sakura, this is Natsume Hyuuga" Serina introduced as she pointed her finger at me—doesn't she know its rude? Sigh. She scrutinized me with her eyes as I did the same. She extended a hand to me, I was supposed to shake it but what the hell did I do?

-

-

"**You just wasted my time."**

She dropped animatedly. So much for my first impression.

-

-

_Damn. A chance of a lifetime,_

_A first impression, blown away by five words._

_Its gotta hurt._

_Well, a first impression can always be changed right?_

_Oooh, my lovely night._

_-_

_-_

**A/N: want some cookies? Be a doll and give me a review :3**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A very important announcement from the author:**

**I've decided not to delete this story but I've deleted the chapters after this chapter.**

**I'm literally banned from the computer so it's kinda hard for me to ****write the chapters.**

**Mom and Dad says that I'm not doing my best in school that's why they banned me even though my lowest mark is Earth Science which is 86**

**While my highest mark is English which is 95, followed by Filipino 94.**

**It's just so hard to understand parent's right?**

**Anyways,**

**BELATED MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! **

**---x---**

**Rockstar Love Chapter 2**

**By: AYUMU10**

**Last edited: 10/03/09**

_---I did not plagiarized this incase someone has the same story or plot for that matter---_

**---x---**

--

-

Okay, now they were in the studio.

Director Kenzo was instructing them on what to do, with only a pair of ears listening. Yes, he did not listen... well not really, he _pretended_ to listen. He felt a small stab of pain on his side, he looked at the culprit and glared at her. She gave him the he's-about-to-end look and immediately shifted her gaze to director Kenzo. They were asked to go back tomorrow for the shooting. It was at Nagoya, where scenery looked..._romantic._ For two days and one night they were to stay there to finish their commercial.

She turned to him and flashed him a smile, "I'll be looking forward to working with you tomorrow!"

She ran to the exit but not without saying—"by the way, I'm sorry for wasting your time!"

-

-

I used the backdoor for precautions—who knows if a mob of girls are waiting outside to ambush me. If there isn't a mob of girls, well, there's always Naru. I messaged Ruka to meet me at a nearby cafe. Tokyo Cafe. Our all time favorite meeting place, it's not like we're dating or something its just that it has the best coffee—even better than what Starbucks have. I got out of the studio and started to walk to Tokyo Cafe with my trusty hat and shades on but of course that still didn't stop the women to look over my direction and gawk as I passed them. I gave them one last sexy smirk before disappearing inside the cafe; I swear to God I saw someone faint.

**One cocky bastard indeed.**

I arrived at the place after 5 minutes. I tried to think of the girl in my dreams, the auburn hair...the sunny smile...the ha—ouch!. My head probbed with pain.

_Why does thinking of the past gives me headaches? Is it really better to leave it at that?_

I didn't feel nor hear the person beside me, I was to engrossed in my reverie, not until he tapped my shoulder that is. I looked at him as he got the table napkin that I have been writing things on, _unconciously._ He read it and gave me the thing.

"That's really good Natsume... why not finish it?" I nodded and muttered an 'I'll try'. He gave me the look, with that I knew what he was going to say. He would say he's busy—trying to save his furry friends.

"I'm sorry Natsume but I'm quite busy, _Imai got ne_w _blackmailing pictures and I need to get it before my reputation crumbles" _I didn't see that one coming; I slowly nodded my head."and—oh, shit! Sorry but I gotta go."

I raised a brow at his retreating figure _when_ _did he start cursing? Maybe it's the stress that he gets from Imai..._, I looked at the piece of paper crumpled in my hands. I can barely read my _unusually_ scrawny looking handwriting.

_Ooh, baby you're the girl of my dreams._

_That auburn hair, that perky nose, and oooh those lovely eyes!_

_If you were only rea-eal, yeah, rea-eal_

_I would be your Romeooo-eo_

_Your unique red-eyed Romeo._

_Ooh, baby you're the girl of my dreams._

_The girl who keeps appearing everytime I'm ouuuut._

_Ooh baby, ooh baby, you're the girl of my dreams--._

Brrr...brrr... He got out his vibrating phone and looked at the message.

**Ruka:**

**Well, that was a new side of you today Natsume.**

**I didn't know you're into that Shakespeare stuff.**

**You can publish that, it's nice.**

**And ooh, baby you're the gir---**

_No way in hell._

He folded the piece of paper and silently exited the cafe and into the busy streets of Tokyo. _Ooh, baby you're the girl of my dreams._

-

-

Brr...brr...Rukas looked at the message at his cell, he could see the person on the other line smirking. _That traitor!_

**Hotaru Imai:**

**It was a pleasure doing business with your bestfriend Nogi. Your pictures will be on sale starting tomorrow at Central Town.**

Received: 2:43 pm

Teet...teet...

**Hotaru Imai:**

**Don't bother asking the location, you'll know where I'm selling if you see a long line of girls with hearts in their eyes.**

Image file: Nogi's_embarrassment_with_chick loading...

Nogi's_embarrassment_with_chick loaded!

* * *

| Image of |

| Ruka with |

| chick snuggling |

* * *

**I'll give that one for free Nogi :$**

Received: 2:44 pm

Brr...brr

**Natsume:**

Forwarded, originally from H. Imai

**It was great doing business with you Hyuuga. I bet I'll earn about a 100 000 yen from this picture.**

Received: 2:46 pm

"NATSUME!" A french blonde man yelled in frustration. And with that, a bird just fell dead.

-

-

Hotaru's side.

"NATSUME!" I was printing my blackmail pictures of Ruka aka my money maker. I even made a tarpaulin, a mug, a shirt and a bag. I put the stuffs in my bag.

Invention 161: Inside Compressor

Many things can be put inside despite its small appearance. You could say that the stuffs are shrinked to a smaller miniature version.

EXCLUSIVELY FOR HOTARU IMAI ONLY.

I looked at the other end of the street where I'm currently in. I saw a flash of blonde hair, I immediately knew it was him; I turned my heels and hailed a cab to the opposite direction.

"Pfft... what a girly shrill"

--

--

_Commercial Time!_

_--_

_--_

"Natsume..." Mikan's voice trailed off. She looked at the boy on her lap who instinctively looked up when he heard her utter her name.

"What?" He said in a not-so-audible voice but with gentleness evident in it.

"Do you know what day it is today?"She said as she looked up to the starry skies above them, her hand still running in the boy's raven hair. They looked picturesque in that scene. When she heard no response from him, she decided to answer her own question.

"It's Valentine's Day." She got a small box out of her pocket; it was tinted with crimson red, Natsume's color and decorated with small Sakura Flowers, Mikan's representation.

They both looked up the starry skies as Natsume held Mikan's free hand with his, quietly inserting the box in between.

-

-

"And Cut!"

He motioned the cut sign with his hands then called his actors. He gave each of them a pat on the head, ruffling their hair in the process before instructing the graphic artist on what to add.

"You both did well, your payments are already with your managers."

"What's with the pat and the ruffling?" Mikan asked to no one in particular. She turned around, faced Natsume and gave him a smile. "Come on Natsume, let's go"

Oh how he wanted to say, 'that's Hyuuga for you' but he kept his mouth shut and followed her to the rooms.

-

-

She didn't even knew him and she was now on the first name basis, it was just Natsume and Hyuuga, nothing more.

-

-

"Aaah! There's nothing to dooo!" Mikan whined, rolling from side to side tangling her smoothe hair. After she dragged Natsume she told him to wait for her but when she came back he was not there. And that was just so frustrating.

"Ne Natsume, you wouldn't mind me calling that do you? It's not that I want to feel close to you it's just that when I think of call you Hyuuga I picture as an old man." Mikan gave him a grin and ran to the vending machine to get her favorite lemon tea.

"wait for me okay?"

"Hn." She wasn't sure of his answer but oh well who cares. She skipped merrily to the vending machine, popped a in a coin and got her favorite lemon tea. She turned around to see Natsume but he was nowhere to be seen. She went to the place to where she last left Natsume and scourged the place but still he was nowhere in sight. She waited there until her lemon tea was all drank up, just as she was about to leave, she saw the graphic manager and asked him where Natsume was. She fumed with furry at his response.

"Oh hey! Gio, have you seen Natsume?"

"Natsume? He's already in his room. I saw him heading there about half an hour ago" Gio excused himself from the conversation after he saw that he was late for another appointment. Mikan said her thanks with her teeth clenched tight as the word came out of her teeth, _venomously_.

"**Thanks"** _Natsume Hyuuga!_

**Tweet Tweet! Callinggg!**

Mikan looked at the caller ID, it was her sister slash bestfriend: Hotaru.

"Hotaruuu!"

"Shut up Mikan"

"Get me Hyuuga's autograph and I won't kill this teddy bear of yours" Mikan could see Hotaru pointing her baka gun at her teddy.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh yes I will. Oh look, beary's arm went off"

"If you don't want beary headless when you come back then better get it"

Sigh. "fi-fine"

Beary's arm didn't really went off did it? She cringed at the thought.

-

-

Natsume. Natsume. Natsume... where the hell are you?! Mikan searched the place from the vending machine to the hallway. She took a little detour to the kitchen to stuff herself with food in which she found that was full of sweets. It actually took her a full hour to stuff herself, glutton much? Mikan was about to go to the poolside when she saw a door ajar in the hallway so she sneakily peaked in.

She found Gio, the graphic artist running left and right, typing left and right in the small crowded room. Gio was about to run to the left computer which Mikan named because it was located at the left side of the room when Gio tripped on one of the wires among the many that was lying beneath his feet which was now caging him, preventing him to do further movements.

"Hahaha!"

"A little help please?" Mikan helped Gio untangle himself from the wires.

"Gio, do you know what Natsume's room number is? I need to get his autograph."

"Hyuuga-san's? It's room 105. Were you not listening to the director when he was giving the instructions?" She gave a nervous laugh.

"Err...thanks Gio" She quietly slipped out of the room.

THUD.

Mikan went back to the room to see Gio lying on the floor in another complicated position.

"Another help?"

"Later."

-

-

_Knock knock knock _

And a few times more.

No answer.

He really was testing her patient doesn't he? The bastard.

She was a well-brought up girl but this one was a different case for her; she has other important appointment to attend to so she opened the door without his approval. _Who cares?_ She thought.

'_He does.'_

_You still o_w_e me, Natsume Hyuuga._

_-_

_-_

**A/N: Happy Ne****w Year! **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Will you give me that stress relieving review now? Please :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **

**Happy Valentine's Day Everyone!**

**I hope someone gives me chocolates.**

**I ****want to thank the people who reviewed, added this story to their favorites and alerts.**

**I was really happy to receive many reviews. I also received an advice from a reader.**

**I'm gonna start being a girly girl now and actually wear a skirt ^-^**

**---x---**

**Rockstar Love Chapter 4**

**By: AYUMU10**

**Published: **02/15/10

_---I did not plagiarized this in case someone has the same story or plot for that matter---_

**---x---**

_Knock knock knock _

And a few times more.

No answer.

He really was testing her patient doesn't he? The bastard.

She was a well-brought up girl but this one was a different case for her; she has other important appointment to attend to so she opened the door without his approval. _Who cares?_ She thought.

'_He does.' _

Before she could even open the door, the door had already swung open. She heard the person grunt. Obviously someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed…Okay, maybe that phrase wasn't suited in this situation since it's like at the middle of the night right now. She cocked a brow at how he dressed right now. He was clad in a white sweatshirt and a grey pj.

"Have you ever heard the saying 'patience is a virtue'?"

"Of course I have." She huffed.

"Oh really now, if you have…" A smirk made its way on his pretty face. "then where did it came from?"

"Uhh…from the internet. Where else could it have come from?"

"Baka! Why are you even asking such a strange question?" She involuntary looked at the side and folded her arms as if she was angry. Yes, _as if she was angry_. He chuckled throatily at her answer which sounded like music to her ears. Her face reddened as she continued to lower her head as to not get more humiliated in front of this Adonis who looks like he had just finished polishing his abs.

_Baka Mikan! What the hell are you thinking about at a time like this?! You have a mission right? _

Right.

"A-anyways you owe me something for leaving me." _Even though I asked you to wait_

"Hmm…I owe you eh?" He replied as he leaned at one of the frames of the door. A smirk was clearly evident in his pretty face.

_Pretty face? Pfft…Pretty face my A**!_

"I-I need your autograph."

_Wow. That was said rather bluntly. Gambatte Mikan!_

"You're seriously asking for my autograph? I didn't knew you were my fan _cherrie"_ Here comes another chesire-like grin/smirk.

"It's as if you're implying that I like you."

"Don't you?" And another one.

"Of course not."

"Oh really now?"

She whispered her next words less audibly than the first. "If it wasn't a life-death situation then I wouldn't have asked."

But of course Natsume still heard it.

"What life-death situation will that be then _Mademoiselle cherrie_?" His long slender fingers traced the outline of her jaw; giving a lot of seduction pheromones to the woman in front of him. Nobody could resist that charm. No one has ever resisted Natsume Hyuuga's charm. It will remain like that forever or at least he thinks so.

"Beary might or rather **will **be headless when I come back to Tokyo." Did his charm just got resisted? .

_You intrigued me more and more Mikan Sakura, swallowing your pride for a cotton that was stitched together with buttons as eyes from being headless. _

"Give me a paper and pen."

She looked at him and asked, "paper and pen?"

"Geez, woman! You're asking for my autograph yet you didn't bring any paper and pen?" He opened the door a little bit wider and motioned her come and wait at the sofa while he finds a pen and paper. She felt her phone vibrate.

**BFF Hotaru:**

**I don't want just an autograph. **

**I need a hundred** **pieces or else you'd know who'll be in a hundred pieces when you come back.**

Hotaru sure has a thick face doesn't she?

Mikan heaved a sigh and looked at Natsume who just sat down in front of her and started signing.

"Natsume, can you do me one more teensy weensy favor?"

"What?"

"?"

"Slow down will ya?" He looked at her observing keenly every feature, every curve, every line of her face.

"I said…Can you sign a hundred more autographs for me?"

"Are you insane? That would take a whole night to finish."

"Can't you just photocopy it?"

_No!_

"I'll wait a whole night for those autographs if you'll do it." Her brows were clearly twitching while she said her response.

"Fine but you owe me one and I owe you nothing anymore."

-

12:48 pm

-

Natsume already finished the favor that Mikan asked him to do leaving his left hand sore. He decided to check on Mikan who abandoned him and started to watch TV after 30 minutes. He found her sleeping comfortably in front of the television which was showing Spongebob turning into a snail. He got a blanket and covered her cold body with it.

"We're leaving in an hour so pack up your stuffs" And with a clap of the director's hands, the meeting ended.

"Gio! Go call Sakura-san and Hyuuga-san to go pack up" Gio left without a word and went to Mikan's room first. That was weird, he's been knocking for awhile now but no one seems to be inside. He shrugged the thought and proceeded to Natsume's room but not without noting in his mind to remind Mikan. An irritated looking singer opened the door, bags under his eyes shows that he stayed up late last night.

"Hyuuga-san, you need to pack-up now, we're leaving in an hour. Excuse me but I need to go back to Sakura-san's room, I've been knocking for awhile but she seems to be a heavy sleeper. Ja ne!"

As usual, Gio's hawk-like eyes didn't miss a detail…There on Natsume Hyuuga's mini sofa lay Mikan's cardigan. He smiled at Natsume before leaving to double check his things.

_Something sure is fishy…_

-

-

Natsume's POV

That Mikan Sakura really is interesting. I mean who the hell asks for an autograph without bring paper and pen, and not just a single autograph but a hundred pieces. Is a stupid old stuffed toy really that valuable?

Ring…Ring…Ri—

"Hello? Mikan speaking."

"Mikan-chan, are you in Tokyo now?"

"Yes… why?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Yadda"

"I'll treat you haagen-dazs…eat all you can"

"You're bribing me with an eat all you can in Haagen-dazs? Fine, it's a deal"

"Can you please go pick Yuka-san in the airport? You got 30 minutes to go. Ja ne!"

"**Whaaaaaat?! Okaa-san's back?"**

_Knock knock knock,_

_The clock on the wall goes tick tock,_

_Tock tock tock._

_When will you go back to me and say you're available,_

_With that teddy of your's that's so valuable_

_Oooooh, Oooooh,_

_I wrapped myself around you in this freezing breeze._

_You said it was like a love story come true,_

_My heart skipped a beat and beated like it would never ever cease._

_Beside me, I have always wanted you,_

_Too bad you belong to another,_

_About loving you…, I should never have bothered._

_Love seems more like a dream that's harder,_

_To reach, reach, reach…_

_Love is just a bitch._

**Author's note: Yaay! Chapter 4 is finished! I've been so stressed about the exams and NDEA's and projects too. I don't think I'll be able to update this summer. Yes, summer as in summer in Philippines only :P**

**Anyways, leave me some reviews.**

**Lots of love,**

**AYUMU10**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: So much for my loveless valentines…I didn't even get a single choco! So I just bought myself a chocolate cake that ****was unfortunately eaten by the guest when I arrived home.**

**Lesson learned: If you have food, check if there are guests first. LOL**

**FORMAL A/N:**

**I put the recaps along with the fic without having it written in **_italic_** or bold. It's quite annoying for those who reads it for the first time…**

**So so so sorry!**

**---x---**

**Rockstar Love Chapter 5**

**By: AYUMU10**

**Published: **

_---I did not plagiarized this in case someone has the same story or plot for that matter---_

**---x---**

_Knock knock knock _

Ring…Ring…Ri—

"Hello? Mikan speaking."

"Mikan-chan, are you in Tokyo now?"

"Yes… why?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Yadda"

"I'll treat you haagen-dazs…eat all you can"

"You're bribing me with an eat all you can in Haagen-dazs? Fine, it's a deal"

"Can you please go pick Yuka-san in the airport? You got 30 minutes to go. Ja ne!"

"**Whaaaaaat?! Okaa-san's back?"**

**-**

**-**

**-**

'Pffft' She quietly murmured to the soft breeze. Serina turned her cell off before I even registered what she was saying. It clearly was cheating! She knew my mind would go mumbo jumbo about Haagen-dazs. Mou that Serina! Mikan heaved a sigh. I guess there's nothing I can do anymore, at least I could get a free haagen-dazs.

"Keys, keys, keys," I chanted as I tried to find my stupid car's keys. Oops, I didn't mean to say stupid, I meant to say my 'baby's keys'. Chanting things that I've forgotten seems to calm my mind when I'm looking for things. Oh look! My key was in my jean's pocket all along. See? chanting does calm my mind.

-

-

-

I think today's a bad day. I also forgot to read my daily horoscope in facebook. Maybe it says that it's a bad day to travel so that's why I've been stuck in this traffic jam for 10 minutes already. If those cars in front of me won't move their lazy bums, I'll make sure they'll have a dent at their backs. Everyone knows that those are empty threats. I wouldn't hurt my baby now, would I? I tapped my fingers impatiently on the car's steering wheel as I if I was playing in a grand piano. That of course didn't stop my head from glancing at the car's clock every now and then. I heard some honks behind me and saw the traffic has cleared. I zoomed pass the other cars to the airport but of course, I did not exceeded the speed limit. When I arrived at the airport, I was quite glad to see that her flight was delayed for a few minutes.

"Attention to everyone!," The buzzer repeated the same phrase. "Chicago Illinois passengers will arrive shortly!"

I heaved a sigh. I stood up from the chair I've been sitting on for quite awhile now. I made my way towards the arriving area where I saw crowds of people, obviously relatives waiting for their loved ones. I could feel my heart quicken its pace in anticipation. I looked around for wandering paparazzi; no one was suspicious enough for me. I smiled smugly at the thought that my disguise worked. I was wearing a black wig with black Versace glasses, a blue with black ribbon Channel mini that reached just above my knees and a dark blue peep toes to finish the look. I shrugged the thought of looking too flashy or extravagant for that matter.

"Attention to all passengers arriving from Chicago, Illinois! Attention to all passengers arriving from Chicago, Illinois! Please use the gate to your right and exit through the gate labelled 'Arrival Area'' The buzzer called, followed by: "Chicago, Illinois passengers will arrive shortly."

'Finally!' I thought. I waited for a little more while, with _'that' _person coming I feel unease along with the loud beating of my heart. I feel like I could hear my heart say, 'lubb dupp'. I saw people coming out of the arrival area; their families all lined up to meet them. I smiled at the thought. I went back to reality when I saw two model-like legs walking towards me; I slowly looked up to see the culprit. She looked a lot like me(though she's not my real mother, just my mother's sister) but with little wrinkles and creases around here eyes and has jet black hair like Hotaru. I think she could still pass being a model, with little make up on to cover the creases and wrinkles, she'll be good as new. She smiled at me, I returned the gesture back_. _I got her Louis Vuitton luggage as we strolled pass heaps of people snuggling each other. When we were settled in my car, she literally crushed my bones! She then pulled back and started to talk animatedly as I revved the engine to life.

"Mi-chan! I told you I did't need to go to Chicago!"

"You needed to mom, even Hotaru agrees with me."

"Anyways, enough with that topic," I looked the rearview mirror to see a small red smart car following behind us. I gently turned the steering wheel as we turned into another road. "So, how's Chicago? Did you enjoy yourself?"

Yuka, I mean mom leaned her head back into the chair and gently observed the flow of cars in front of us. "You're seriously asking me that question? You would know the answer already but everyone there is so kind to me."

A playful smile played on her lips.

"So…Mi-kan-chan," She giggled softly as if she's a little girl that had done a secret prank. "Does little miss tomboy have a special someone?"

"There isn't anyone but I did get to meet a devil while you were away."

"Tell me about it."

"Later mom, we're already here." Ho ho ho, her mom is sure in a big surprise.

-

-

-

She looked at her surroundings as she got out of my car. The surroundings looked strange to her, yet so familiar. "Was this used to be our house?" She asked, bewilderment dancing in her eyes.

"Yeah, do you like it? Hotaru and I did some re-building and re-designing. More like I did the rebuilding and the re-designing, she was too engrossed in selling her new blackmail pictures." I opened the door connecting the garage with the house itself.

"Like it? Are you kidding? I love it!" She blabbed as we passed many paintings that I painted. Well, most of them. I don't paint that good, I just paint to pass time. With her simple answer, I was happy. It was the least I could do for her. She was always there when I needed her; now, it's my turn to turn the tables. She was the one person I really love with Hotaru as an exception.

I saw my phone's light blip continuously. I stopped for awhile and saw several messages.

Serena:

Mi-chan where are you? We're already here.

I typed, _sorry. Traffic._

A voicemail from Koko:

Stupid Narumi and Kitsuneme, the friend I brought over is framing me up. Oh no! Ou-ouch! Permy, I didn't touch your butt! Narumi did. Oh no, don't you two dare to look innocent!

Kokoooo you are dead meaaa---

The message ended just like that with Permy screaming.

Hotaru:

Baka, what's taking you so long? I'm guessing you tripped on something. If you're not here in 30 minutes, the blondie beside me will have a big lump on his forehead.

Ruka:

Mikan, spare my life. Your sister will kill me.

I replied: No, your _girlfriend_ will kill you.

-

-

In the living room.

"What's taking Mi-chan so long? She should've been here minutes ago!" Serena asked the guests worriedly.

"Maybe they were just stuck on the road." Ruka suggested.

"Or maybe Mi-chan got late or Yuka-san's arrival was delayed" Narumi added; Koko snickering in the background.

"Just text her would you. What's the use of gadgets when you keep worrying, forgetting the idea that we're now modern" Hotaru simply said as Serina answered, which seemed like an 'oh, right'; others agreeing with the idea.

_How dumb could people get these days? _Hotaru thought.

Serina pressed the button send and waited for Mikan's response.

"Can't Mikan get any faster? The Ice Cream's melting!" Koko whined as he saw the ice cream slowly melting."You know how I don't like melted ice cream! They suck!"

Almost everyone nodded in approval except a err...gay looking blond.

"I think ice cream's better if it's melted. Just like chocolates" Narumi said; his index finger on his chin. He gave them the 'I'm-thinking-look'.

"You're crazy"—Koko. Hysterics.

"I think something's wrong with your taste buds"—Ruka.

"You should go visit the Doctor" Serina gave a sigh of defeat to Narumi's odd taste.

"No need to call the doctor, I perfectly know what can cure stupidity syndrome. Come here and I'll give you a concussion." Hotaru said as she got one of the crabs displayed that _was supposed_ _to be eaten later._

"Mou, Hotaru you're so mean!" Narumi pouted which was, so... not cute at all. Kitsuneme and Koko gave a puking noise while Sumire was literally going green with disgust

"Hey! We're not supposed to eat those food yet!" Koko said accusingly at Hotaru as he caught her eating the food when they were supposed to eat it after Yuka and Mikan arrives.

"And I care why?" Hotaru turned to him with an evil glint in her eyes. In a split of second, she was pulling out her baka gun and was attacking Koko full time. Koko dodges the first four shot but was badly thrown to the other side of the room by the unexpected fifth shot.

BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!(dodges)

BAKA! BOOM!

Koko whined in the background, "no fair!"

"Whoever said this was a fair fight?" She got back eating her crabs as her last shot got Koko. This time it was Sumire who was snickering. Poor Koko.

"Anyone else who objects?"

Knock!knock!knock!

Everybody stared at the door, even Hotaru who was eating her crab.

"Everybody get down!" Ruka hissed as everybody did what Ruka said.

"And Koko, turn off those damn lights!"

-

-

"Mom, here's the living room" She opened the door to the lightless living room, the irony.

"Mi-chan, why is it dark? Is there something wrong with the wirings?" Yuka thought as she scanned the living room.

Mikan answered sarcastically, "No, mom; nothing's wrong with the wiring. Don't move 'cuz you might trip over something."

"You wouldn't want to go back to the hospital do you?"

"Fine" She huffed as if she was angry. Mikan tried to find the switch, before she got to touch the switch, she felt something hard near her foot, she tried moving it but it wouldn't budge. She kicked it hard. She successfully found the switch and clicked it to the opposite side. When the lights went on, the first thing she saw was Koko clutching his groin as the others got out from their hiding place. _Oooh, so it was his groin that I kicked. Ooops. _The realization hit her. She smiled at him apologetically and helped him get back on his feet just in time other said:

"Welcome back Yuka-san!"

As words were uttered so was tears spluttered on her porcelain skin. She didn't know what to say or how to respond. It has been a year since she last stepped on Japan, since she last saw these familiar faces surrounding her. Last year…, since she felt this overwhelming happiness. The joy, the sadness; it came all at once. She wouldn't dare disappoint these people. No she wouldn't. Barely audible, she choked out her sentence.

"Arigato minna!"

She gave them her hundred bolt smile. Good thing they didn't went blind :)

-

-

Mikan's POV

Mom stood there, frozen at the same place as she was bombarded with questions. I knew she was happy and so was I. I looked around the place and saw Hotaru busy eating her crabs. It was one of the few things she's energetic as besides blackmailing, money, money, money and…Ruka. _Ruka eh?_ Speaking of Ruka, isn't that him? Think of the prince and the prince will surely come. I beamed at him as I made my way through Koko and Sumire's bickering. Ruka was at the other table near the dessert corner.

"Mikan-chan!" He called me as he made his way towards me. He extended his hand to me as he escorted me back to his table. He even moved the chair for me to sit on. Isn't that sweet? Too bad he's taken by Hotaru but I don't hold a grudge or something okay.

"Nii! I thought you were in France?" Ruka Nogi or should I call him by his proper name: Duke Luca des Morcef. Yes, he's actually a duke but he has his own reputation other than that. He's a very famous veterinarian who travels from place to place. Who wouldn't anyway when you have millions just sitting in a bank vault? I'm related to Ruka, just not on his royal side. Too bad, I know. I'm related to his father who's the stepbrother of my mom as in real mom. Ruka and Hotaru doesn't have a incest relationship since they're not blood related.

"Eh? I sent you a message and you even replied to it." I became flustered and answered with a small, _oh right…I totally forgot_, and laughed totally awkwardly.

"Mikan tara, you really haven't changed." He laughed. I felt as if I could fall in love with him again. I never told anyone but I really liked Ruka more than a cousin but I decided to well, bury those feelings. I gave way to his and Hotaru's love story and I feel like I'm the supporting character who saved the day. Oh well, that was when I was still young. No need to bring the past up again.

"Anyways, nii…what brings you here?"

"Am I not allowed to even pay a visit to my favorite cousin?" I bored my eyes into him as I answered him with a sarcastic, _yeah right._

"As expected, you know me very well. You se—"

"I'm guessing that Hotaru threatened you."

He scratched the back of his head as he sweat dropped. "Well anyways, you remember me telling you about my best friend right? Well here he is now."

I sneaked a look at his best friend. I felt my mouth hanging open literally as I realized who was at his back. No way! Ruka did said his best friend had raven colored hair, crimson eyes and he even mentioned his name was Natsume. When he said his best friend's name was Natsume, I didn't mean it to be Natsume Hyuuga!

Natsume walked to Ruka's side with that annoying smirk of his that never fails to piss me off every time I see it. He had a slice of strawberry shortcake in his plate. Gently and gracefully, he brought his fork to the cake in an attempt to slice it into a small piece. He forked the cake, gracefully put it inside his mouth and sexily ran his tongue over his lip. I felt sorry for the cake to go down in that jerk's mouth.

"Yo, Polka."

I reddened at what he meant by Polka.

It was the very same underwear print I wore the time I fell asleep in his room.

God, why didn't you give me power to teleport during times like this?

**A/N: **Soo…are you gonna give me some reviews now? This story is like 2,000+ words, which I may add is actually a big accomplishment for me.

**Tumblebug, Tumblebug, have you seen my Tumblrblog?**

**-**

**-**

**Love ya!**


End file.
